BOPs (Blow out Preventers) and other drilling equipment used on land based wells must be removed and replaced in the process of performing services on the well. These devices are important to the safety of the well and are considered as critical safety assets. Service companies have used various types of lifting assemblies to remove and replace the equipment. Such assemblies are typically attached to an elevator and then connected to the equipment to be lifted. A problem exists in the security and efficiency of these lifting assembly connections between an elevator and the equipment.
Conventional lifting assemblies suffer from one or more deficiencies. For example, such assemblies may contain insecure connections to the elevator. Such insecure connections may result in damage to the equipment. The connections may often be easily removable, and may be removed or misplaced. Such lifting assemblies often employ non-standard assembly components, and are not properly tagged or marked. Therefore, a need exists for a contiguous lifting sling assembly which provides a secure and efficient method of lifting.